1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information display apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a conventional electronic dictionary device stores a character string to which information on a link to another item has been added (or a linked character string) in the contents of each item of a document content in advance and, when the linked character string is selected while the contents of an item is being displayed, reads and displays the contents of an item at the link destination. This enables the user to browse an item related to the linked character string instantly.
An electronic dictionary device with the function of creating the user's own link table has been proposed as follows (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-211441). With the electronic dictionary device, while information on explanation (contents) of an arbitrary entry word is being displayed, the user not only specifies a character string of a passage in the explanatory information as a link source, but also displays another explanatory information, specifies it as a link destination, and stores them in the form of a table. In this way, the user's own link table is created. When displaying explanatory information, the user highlights the character string of the passage stored as the link source in the user's own link table and specifies the highlighted character string, enabling explanatory information at the link destination to be read and displayed.
However, with a conventional information display apparatus that displays document information, since linked character strings stored as link sources are scattered in a document, even if they are highlighted in a series of documents, they are difficult to find, causing the problem of making the selection of them complicated.